Girl in the Gilded Cage
by ConsistentlyInconsistent
Summary: It had seemed like such a large place before, elegant and beautiful. But now that Kagome is within her gilded cage she sees just how small her world has become and longs to be free once more. [Under Revision/Hiatus]
1. Prologue

AN: yes…I know…it's not an update to one of the many stories that I'm SUPPOSED to be working on -.- But I just had this idea and you guys know how I can be with some of my spur of the moment ideas! So yeah……I know that Byakuya got a good many votes in my poll to decide the 'Death Is Only The Beginning' pairing but still didn't quite make it. Well this is gonna be his story! He gets a whole one all to himself instead of just a one-shot like I'm gonna do for some of the other pairings that didn't make it. I'll let you know where I am on other stories at the end of the chapter, but for now I hope you enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I make no monies and own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach (which is obvious from the whole 'no monies' part).

Girl in the Gilded Cage

Prologue

Kagome sat, perfectly poised with her knees and feet underneath her, as she listened to the murmuring coming from the next room. It's not that she was eavesdropping or anything, it just wasn't terribly difficult to overhear a conversation through the thin shoji doors. Before she had been left alone in the room she had been enduring one of the most stressful hours of her life.

_'And that's including the final battle…'_ she thought with a sad smile.

It seemed like so long ago now that she really thought about it. In reality it had only been about ten years, but to her it seemed like an eternity ago. Despite actually being close to thirty in age, Kagome still looked like she was eighteen or nineteen. She had been a very busy girl during those years…well, a very busy spirit of a girl. Kagome had died those ten years ago, due to injuries she received in the final battle against Naraku to be exact, but it was a choice that she would be willing to make over and over again if faced with the situation.

Their group had begun the big search for the half-demon accompanied by Koga with a few members of his pack and surprisingly, though reluctantly, Sesshoumaru. All of the jewel shards had been found and Kagome carried with her about one-fourth, if that much, of the magical sphere.

As much as she didn't want to participate in a battle that she knew could cause casualties, Kagome was praying for Naraku to just make himself known so that they could get things over with. Every night for about the two weeks leading up to the battle the jagged piece of the jewel that she held had been giving her nightmares as she slept. She could feel the torment of each soul trapped within and knew that they wanted to be reunited with their missing piece.

Her dreams would be those of war, famine, and disease. She could only imagine that these were scenes out of the lives of those who had come in contact with the cursed object. She saw things that she wouldn't wish on anyone; mothers burying their sons, husbands and fathers burying their entire families, starving children now lost and alone in the world, whole villages crying out in agony as they were burned alive inside their homes during raids.

Needless to say, Kagome hadn't been sleeping much if she could help it. She remembered what the jewel had looked like when it was whole: a perfect sphere with a smooth, cool surface that sparkled and glittered pinks and blues even in the faintest of light. She never did understand how something that looked so innocent and pretty could cause as much destruction and hatred as it did.

She also thought it was a wonder that it hadn't managed to taint any of those that she traveled with, herself included. They all had darkness in their hearts. Sango had her thoughts of revenge for her slaughtered family and village, Inuyasha had his anger of being a half-demon outcast from the rest of society, Miroku had his thoughts of lust and killing so that his own curse would be broken, and Kagome had her jealousy over the place that Kikyo held in Inuyasha's heart. The only thing she could think of that might darken Shippo's heart would be the loss of his parents even though he didn't show much mourning these days.

But when their small, dysfunctional group turned into a large, rowdy, tension-filled group Kagome thought she was going to lose her mind. Being around each other every day didn't help Inuyasha settle his differences with Koga or Sesshoumaru. If anything it probably only made them worse.

It usually started with Koga trying to persuade Kagome to go with him after the battle was won and then Inuyasha would pry her away and start a fight with Koga. This, of course, slowed the group's progress which annoyed Sesshoumaru who would reprimand the two demons. That would only serve to redirect Inuyasha's yelling towards Sesshoumaru who would then have to "put Inuyasha in his place." After the dust would clear the group would continue on in a tense silence until nightfall. Then they would get up and do it all over again the next day!

Kagome rubbed her temples just at the memory. _'But when the battle finally came…I wish we still could have been fighting each other instead,'_ she thought with a sigh.

Naraku had struck during the night. Everyone had already started to relax when those among them with more sensitive noses picked up on the putrid scent of Naraku swiftly approaching. They'd had just enough time to grab their weapons and take fighting stances. Most had to cover their faces with the half-demon's arrival as a thick, poisonous miasma covered the small area they had settled on for camp that evening.

Even the demonic fighters with their advanced eyesight were having trouble finding the target through the dark violet haze. So in an effort to clear away some of the fumes Kagome pulled one of her arrows and aimed straight for the ground in front of her. The arrow lodged itself within the earth and radiated a bright, purifying glow. With a few more well placed arrows, the surrounding air was safe to breathe again without any immediate or long-lasting effects.

Before she knew it, Kagome was witness to lightning fast swordsmanship, quick and deadly punches, and an array of other attacks that reminded her just how strong her friends were. As confident as Naraku seemed to have been, even with the majority of the jewel hanging from his neck, he was still having trouble fending off all of his attackers. Suddenly a strong breeze lifter her hair and Kagome looked up to see Kagura above them.

When the wind sorceress caught Kagome's gaze her face turned serious and she gave a sharp nod. With Kagome's return nod, Kagura left the safety of her feather and entered the battlefield to release one of her more infamous attacks, The Dance of Blades.

Before Naraku had started placing Kagura under stricter surveillance, she had been meeting with them briefly to work a strained sort of partnership. She would join their side in the final battle against Naraku and they would allow her the freedom she wished instead of hunting her down for previous transgressions against them.

Most of the sharp wind blades met with Naraku's many tentacles as he glared at Kagura with nothing short of rage and hatred. But one blade did manage to get past his defenses and strike him across the chest and shoulder, effectively cutting the piece of leather that held his piece of the jewel in place around his neck in the process. Kagome's eyes widened at the lucky turn of events and knew that if she didn't act immediately then it would be like condemning them to brutal fates that they would meet very soon.

She rushed forward and just managed to beat one of Naraku's thick tentacles in reaching the jewel. She hit the ground with a hard impact and curled her fist around the almost complete orb with no intention of letting go. Quickly joining the only two pieces remaining of the jewel, Kagome could feel it starting to radiate purity once more within her grasp.

Naraku had been furious. After the years of plotting and manipulating and fighting he had lost everything he had been working for. He had pulled Kagome's body closer as his tentacles formed to sharp points and began assaulting her trying to get to the jewel by any means necessary.

The group of shard hunters and allies had been so shocked at the events taking place that it took them a moment to realize that Kagome was in very real danger of being killed. With the revelation that their friend was in danger, everyone began their attacks once more while trying not to cause further harm to the girl. But when one of Naraku's tentacles had pieced Kagome's shoulder she let out a pained cry for help. That was all it took to push Inuyasha over the edge.

His father's demonic blood had boiled within him and, discarding his sword, he rushed forward to begin fighting close combat with claws and fists. Blood red eyes filled with dread looked up to the crazed half-demon. Without the jewel in his possession Naraku was losing power quickly. The body that he had made for himself didn't have the energy needed to keep itself together on its own and was slowly breaking down. But when Inuyasha's lethal claws had reached him he didn't even have time to manage a chocked scream as his throat was ripped out and his world began to fade to black around the edges.

The others watched with something akin to shock and horror as a still feral Inuyasha tore at unmoving tentacles to get to a battered raven haired girl. He pulled her up for his teal eyes to examine as he sniffed at a few choice wounds. A few of the members of his group tentatively stepped forward with the intent to help only to halt in their steps at the deep, threatening growl they received.

Before anyone could say anything to bring him back to his senses, Inuyasha scooped an unconscious and badly bleeding Kagome into his arms and seemingly disappeared. He began running as fast as his legs could take him. In his animalistic state he could only think about one place for Kagome to get the best treatment: her home 500 years in the future. When he finally reached the well he immediately jumped in and as soon as solid ground was under him he sprang out just as quickly.

Inuyasha made his way to the front door and began to bang against it with his fist as Kagome's blood continued to stain his clothes. When the door was unlocked and opened, Kagome's mother came face to face with a golden eyed Inuyasha who pleaded with her, "You have to save her…please."

Kagome's mother gave a quick nod and instructed him to lay her on the kitchen table while she got some bandages and called an ambulance. Some of the wounds were able to be bandaged but once the paramedics got to the house Kagome was rushed down to the ambulance and off to the hospital.

Unfortunately by that point she had lost far too much blood and even with the attempt at a transfusion it just wasn't enough and she had died en route.

Being dead wasn't quite what she had expected. Nobody had ever said anything about a chain hanging from her chest or the monsters that were apparently trying to eat her. Her spirit had been left to roam the city as she didn't have a particular attachment to anything the moment that she died…though she did notice a hard lump if she pressed her fingertips into her side and could only assume that it was the jewel waiting with her soul until they were reborn once again.

She had wandered across a wide river and into one of Tokyo's outer areas called Karakura Town. She had been there once or twice with friends for some shopping. But she had cursed her unnaturally bad luck when one of the large black monsters with a white mask found her again. She ran and ran until she ducked into what appeared to be an empty lot save for a small store towards the back.

To her surprise there had been a man with a charming smile and blond hair pushed down into his face by a striped hat standing there almost as if he had been waiting for her. "Do they chase you often?" He'd asked her.

Kagome had nodded dumbly as she thought about the question more, not questioning once how this man could see her since she was dead.

"I'm not surprised! I can feel the large amount of spirit energy that you have and you would be quite a tasty snack to the Hollow. But fortunately for you I know just the place for you to go!" And with that he had pushed her into his little store.

Later a young boy about her age with orange hair showed up and was told by the blond man to personally escort her to a place that she would come to know as Soul Society and more specifically The Court of Pure Souls.

Many arguments, a glowing gateway, many more arguments, and a meeting with a very old man in a white city later found Kagome on her way to where she was currently.

She had trained in an academy that she had been informed was for shinigami. It looked as though she had impressed someone with a connection or two because after much training at the academy she was appointed to a squad and had been working her way through the ranks ever since.

Much to her surprise, Kagome found that she loved being a shinigami. She didn't feel as powerless as she had when she was alive and got the chance to help others who had gotten lost after their death. Things within the seventh division, which she belonged to, were calm and it left her with additional time to train.

But her world had been turned upside down once again while she was on her way home from buying groceries one evening. There had been an incredibly handsome man speaking with her captain and she had been called over for a friendly introduction…

Here, Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as the shoji doors slid open and a dark haired man walked back in to kneel beside her with a soft, happy smile gracing his features. He reached out to cup one her right cheek with his large yet elegant hand. "Good news, Kagome. You impressed them very much and the family elders are going to give their blessing for us to be wed." His facial expressions were never radical like hers tended to be sometimes, but she only needed to look into his dark eyes to see how much he cared for her.

A large smile split across her face as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. It always amazed her how he could be so balanced and had made it her official game to try and catch him off guard one day. But for today he readily returned her hug as she laughed in girlish delight before saying, "I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki."

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I know, I know, not as long as some would like but it's just the prologue so just tolerate it for me for now and I'll get some longer chapters out as soon as I can. But I want to go ahead and warn everyone that this story will NOT be on my "priority story" list. I'll get the chapters out as the ideas hit me, but I'm still mainly concentrating on 'Everything Burns,' 'Death Is Only The Beginning,' and 'Fragile.' I might update this in the next day or two and continue that for a couple of chapters (as I'm prone to do with new stories), but things might slow down after that. I'm still taking that summer class where an entire semester is crammed into 13 days -.- But it's not as bad as I thought so I might get more writing done than I thought! Well that's enough of my ramblings. Let me know what you think; love it, hate it, don't care either way? I'll see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Well this has gotten a fairly positive response so far so I'm starting on another chapter! I want to thank **Ayashi77**, **darkangel0212**, and **martyna** for your reviews! And here's what you were asking about martyna, I hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I make no monies and own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach (which is obvious from the whole 'no monies' part).

Girl in the Gilded Cage

Chapter 1: Tarnished Armor

The sun was beginning to set as the afternoon waned and twilight began to encompass the sky with its vivid display of colors. Kagome sat outside leaning against one of the house's supportive columns and turned her face upward to watch the clouds, now painted with yellows and pinks, as they rolled by lazily. She briefly wondered when her life had become so docile…so boring. A sad smile graced her features as she admitted to herself with shame, _'The day I promised my life to the head of the Kuchiki family, that's when.'_

That evening was going to play host to their five year anniversary party. Of course the elite of Soul Society would be there; members of the noble houses, captains and lieutenants, and other various members of the Court of Pure Souls. Kagome loved Byakuya, or that's what she still told herself as she would lay beside him in bed at night.

At one time her life had been filled with excitement, friends, and challenges. She worked hard while she was a shinigami and rose through the ranks swiftly as she developed and perfected her talents. She'd had dreams of one day becoming a lieutenant and maybe even a captain. But then she'd met Byakuya and he'd swept her off her feet.

She'd heard rumors about the quiet and withdrawn captain. Rumors about his sense of honor and his code to strictly adhere to the laws which Soul Society had lain down. She'd been told about his late wife, Hisana, and how she'd taken ill and died far too soon in their marriage. Her heart had ached for the man that had found love and lost it in its prime.

But the day that her Captain Komamura had introduced her to the young Lord and Captain Kuchiki, her heart began to heal the marks from losing Inuyasha and her friends. She found herself in a schoolgirl state of delight whenever he was mentioned or came to her mind. He had been coming to the Seventh Division more and more she noticed. Every now and then she would find him looking at her from the corner of his eye and she couldn't help but blush when he would avert his eyes elsewhere.

She couldn't deny that she found the older man attractive. He was tall with a lean, muscular build. His long, dark hair shone in the light and spoke of being well cared for. His uniform was always perfectly pressed and spotless and he carried himself with an air of years of training for being a noble lord. But one of the things that spoke to her the most was his eyes. Those pools of cold onyx would soften slightly when he looked her way and she could only hope as to the reason behind the action.

Several months after they had been introduced, several months of soft glances and watching from afar on both sides, Byakuya had approached her while she was alone running errands for her captain. "Miss Higurashi," he'd started to catch her attention. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of accompanying me to supper one evening this week."

Kagome was floored. Was the infamously handsome Kuchiki lord asking her on a date?? She wasn't anyone of consequence, at least not yet. Right now she was just one of the female shinigami within the Seventh Division. There had been talk of giving her the fifth seated position, but it wasn't a solid decision yet. Why would he want to go out with someone like her?

"Miss Higurashi? If I've been too forward I apologize." He began again in a sincere yet still completely confident voice.

"No!" She yelled sufficiently surprising him though he recovered quickly enough. Realizing what she'd just done, Kagome tried to amend herself. "I mean, no you're not being too forward. I would love to go to dinner with you." She said with a slightly nervous smile hoping that he wouldn't think she was a complete basket-case.

Once he heard her answer he gave a small, deep chuckle at her behavior and said, "I'm pleased to hear that. Would tomorrow evening be too soon?"

"Not at all," she answered. In truth she wished that it would be that evening, but she could settle for waiting another day. He had then politely bowed and taken his leave.

When the next night came she had been incredibly nervous. She wasn't sure where they were going or what to wear and her hair wasn't cooperating at all. But all of her insecurities had been washed away when he arrived at her door and gave her a charming smile upon laying eyes on her. "You look very nice this evening, Miss Higurashi." He commented as he offered her his arm.

"Thank you," she responded in a soft tone as she blushed. She hadn't been sure what to say to him and felt thoroughly inferior to some of the women that she was sure he'd dated in the past. He was Byakuya Kuchiki for crying out loud! Head of the noble Kuchiki household, Captain to the Sixth Division, and just all around drop-dead gorgeous man; he could have any woman he wanted. _'So…does that mean that he wants me??'_ She'd asked herself as she looked up at him as they walked through the pristine streets of the Court of Pure Souls.

They'd gotten many looks that evening. She got looks of envy from other women, he got looks of adoration from men and women alike, and those that knew the man were just shocked that he was dating again after all this time since his late wife's passing. It had been a pleasant evening full of small talk and just getting to know one another well enough to be on a first name basis. She was practically on cloud nine when he asked her out again not a week later.

They continued on this way for several months. Casual dinners, picnics from time to time, and once or twice she'd even been invited to his home to eat with him and his adoptive sister, Rukia. The violet eyed girl hadn't cared for her much in the beginning, but as time went on they both warmed up to each other and formed a strong friendship.

For those months Kagome felt as though her life was perfect. She had indeed gotten the promotion within her squad, she was spending time with Byakuya several days a week, and she was continuing her much loved work as a shinigami while developing her skills. She thought things couldn't get any better until almost one year after he had first asked her to dinner he had said that he wanted to do something very special for her.

A few nights later he had led her out to the lush Kuchiki family gardens where a delectable meal had been prepared for them. They sat under the stars and moon while she did most of the talking. He had watched her intently the entire time, the warm smile that he seemed to reserve only for her never leaving his face. When she had run out of things to talk about she had lain down on the blanket and just stared at the stars. It had been a wonderful evening so far in her opinion. A moment later, Byakuya had situated himself so that he was sitting very close to her and pulled her back up into a sitting position. She looked at him curiously as he remained silent but gave him her full attention when he began to speak.

"Kagome, you are one of the most…interesting women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're kind, intelligent, witty, beautiful, and passionate. You know that I've been married before and that I will never forget Hisana, but you accept this and it shows how big your heart is. I asked you here this evening, Kagome Higurashi, because I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Kagome's heart swelled to the point that she was afraid it would burst within her chest at any moment. But her breath hitched and stopped completely for a moment as he reached within his robes and pulled out a small box.

"I also wanted to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He proposed. His onyx eyes were penetrating her deep cerulean ones looking for any sort of indication as to what her answer may be. But those same onyx eyes widened marginally as she threw her arms around his neck and shoulders and gave the answer that he had been hoping to hear in the truly animated Kagome fashion that he had come to adore.

"Yes! Yes a million times, yes!" She laughed around tears of joy as she hugged him tighter.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting in his lap as he told her, "I'm very glad you feel the same way, Kagome."

The next month had been a sequence of meetings with the elders of the Kuchiki family as they interviewed her time and time again to determine if she was "worthy" of the Kuchiki name. And aside from the day that Byakuya had actually proposed, the day that they were given the elders consent was the happiest day of Kagome's life since she'd come to Soul Society.

They had taken their time in planning the ceremony, both of them wanting each detail to be perfect and memorable for the both of them. And when the day finally came he legs had been shaking so much that she wasn't sure she'd be able to make it to Byakuya for their vows without collapsing. But when she was finally before him, the look he gave her made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Everything shrank from her peripherals and in her mind it was just the two of them professing their love and dedication for one another. There had been a large reception afterwards and once everyone was gone, Byakuya had dismissed everyone else from the main house so that they could be alone for the week after the ceremony.

Kagome still blushed as she remembered the way his hands had felt as they ran up and down the bare skin of her hips and thighs, the way his mouth dominated hers with more raw passion than she had ever seen him display in any action, and the way she felt when they made love for the first time. It had been a plethora of feelings that had threatened to overwhelm her senses at the time. But when she had lain in his arms afterward feeling more safe and secure than she had in years, she knew that it was where she wanted to be for the rest of her days.

But then through the years, after the newness and excitement had faded from their relationship, things had become strained between them despite the love that she knew they still shared. He had almost demanded that she quit work as a shinigami as he didn't want his spouse to be overworked or overstressed. She had tried to put up a fight but when he explained that the doctors had told him it was probably the stress and heartache of searching for her sister that had caused Hisana to take ill, she had conceded to his wish if only to give him peace of mind. But that had only been the beginning.

When he had gone back to his position as a captain after their week alone together he had still come home and played the part of the loving and doting husband. They would still go out to eat from time to time and he would pull her close to his chest when they went to sleep at night. He talked with her and gave her his warm smiles reserved just for her frequently. But as time passed he had become more isolated and consumed in his work. After a few years together she had slowly noticed that he was beginning to regard her with the same apathetic demeanor that he showed everyone else.

She first noticed it while they were at a noble function, but she brushed it off as his need to keep up a certain appearance with certain groups of people. And so she had remained silent with her concerns and played the part of the perfect, timid wife that was expected of him. She hated acting that way. It was just against her nature. Every time she caught herself waiting to speak until spoken to despite the voice screaming inside her head to interject her own thoughts, she became extremely disappointed in herself. But she loved Byakuya and he would only face ridicule if she acted so out of line in the formal settings that they were often a part of.

She noticed that most of the other wives to the noblemen had been raised in that environment or had been the timid type from the beginning. They tried to talk to her and bring her into their world but she knew that she could never truly be like them and the other women knew it as well. They had stopped making attempts to befriend her within the first year of her marriage to Byakuya.

Kagome's thoughts on her marriage thus far were interrupted when she felt a presence behind her. "Byakuya," she turned around and greeted with a fake cheeriness that was coming to her with greater ease every day. He was standing proud in the doorway behind her, looking down at her with an emotionless mask. Kagome found that his mask was very similar to Sesshoumaru's. There was no way to read any emotions on the surface, but if you spent enough time watching his eyes you could see small, subtle changes. _'But even those are few and far between these days…'_

"Kagome, the guests will be arriving within the next hour or so. It is time to come inside and get ready so that we will be prepared to meet them." And with that said he left.

She had been about to ask if he would come enjoy the sky with her for a few moments, but he'd turned on his heel leaving her with a dying request on her lips. Her eyes lowered to the smooth, polished wood of the floor she sat on and the sad smile that had become familiar to her facial muscles took up residence once again. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She refused to cry…not on the night of her anniversary party. They'd been married for five years and in that time he'd never been cruel or struck her or even spoken to her harshly. But he had slowly become withdrawn and disinterested with most things she said. _'When did you change, Byakuya?'_ Kagome thought as she stood and walked to her bedroom to get dressed.

Byakuya had bought her a new kimono for the occasion. It was made of pristine white silk with gold flowers embroidered along the bottom at a downward angle from one side to the other and had a matching gold obi to tie around her waist. She had more fine silks in her wardrobe than she had previously thought one person could have, but they weren't her. She knew her dear husband meant well and only wanted her to have the best he could offer, but he had long ago forgotten that she was a woman who was happiest lying in an open field wearing a well broken in haori and pair of hakamas.

Kagome watched herself in a mirror as she brushed her long, dark hair before pulling it into a bun and throwing in some decorative hair pins to match her kimono. She sighed once again as she applied only a faint amount of powder to her face for her make-up. "What am I thinking?" She said aloud to herself. "I may not be where I had imagined a few years ago but that doesn't mean that I'm unhappy, right?? Of course not! It's time to stop these bad thoughts and go greet everyone with the love of my life! Well…afterlife," she corrected with a small laugh before standing and walking out into the main hallway and towards the room that would host their party.

Light padding was heard echoing with each step that met the wooden floor until a sudden movement in front of her caused Kagome to come to an abrupt stop so that she didn't fall into a hole. Looking down, Kagome saw a head of bubblegum pink hair turning this way and that before saying, "This isn't the right one either…"

"Lieutenant Kusajishi??" Kagome asked as the girl turned looked up at her and smiled. "Are you lost again?"

"Kag-lady! Which way is your party? Ken-chan isn't gonna come cause he says that fancy parties like this are stupid. But he said he wasn't gonna buy me dinner today cause I didn't do my paperwork, so I came to eat your and Bya-kun's food!"

Kagome laughed lightly at the young lieutenant's enthusiasm over the small things in life. It always made her happy to see other people so happy. _'What I wouldn't give for those feelings again…listen to me! I said I wasn't going to think like that anymore,'_ she thought to herself. Looking down at the pink haired girl who was actually much older than herself, Kagome said, "I'm going that way now. Why not walk with me so that I'm not lonely and you're not lost?" And with that she held out her hand to help the girl out of the tunnel under the floor.

Yachiru gladly accepted the other woman's hand and jumped out of her tunnel before closing it shut once again. "Ken-chan says he doesn't know why you married Bya-kun. He says "Kuchiki has the stick too far up his ass to know how to handle Hell-Cat," just like that!" She imitated.

The impersonation of the large, gruff captain made Kagome giggle and remember fond memories of when she first met the Captain of the Eleventh Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. It was when she had been in the Seventh Division and little more than an errand girl for her captain and lieutenant. One day she had been given some documents to deliver to Captain Zaraki and had been scared out of her mind as she stood outside the division gates. As she walked inside the compound two men had flanked her.

"What do you think a little girl like her is doing in our division, Yumi?" The bald man asked.

"I'm not sure Ikkaku, but she's very beautiful…don't you think? Maybe she has business with Captain Zaraki??" The man now identified as Yumi answered.

While it annoyed Kagome to no end that they were talking about her as though she wasn't standing directly between them, she held her tongue and continued walking. She'd heard the rumors and stories about the Eleventh Division. They had a reputation for loving to fight, some even to the death, just for the thrill. So she stayed her course and just listened to the two men talk over her head.

"I guess she's sorta pretty if ya like the short, young ones." Ikkaku answered as he looked down at her and flipped a piece of her hair up with his index finger. "But I guess we'll have to ask her about her business here," he stated in a serious tone as he stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her path. "So spit it out already, girl. Why the hell are you here?"

When Ikkaku had touched her hair, Kagome had seen red. It was rude enough to talk about her like she wasn't there, but to continue to ignore her and then touch her without her permission was almost more than she could take. She had tried to hold onto her temper for as long as she could, but this man had pushed her past her limits. He may have been bigger than her and a higher ranking officer in the toughest division in the court, but Kagome had about as much as she could take.

"I'm here to see Captain Zaraki, you jerk!!" She screamed as she forcefully placed the documents she was carrying on the ground and straightened up so she could let him have it. "I might be short, but I know you saw me so don't talk about me like I'm invisible or something! And don't call me "girl," my name is Kagome Higurashi so use it! Just because you're in the big, bad Eleventh Division doesn't mean that you can go around treating people any way you want or _touching_ them!" And with that out of her system she took a few deep breaths and removed her finger from the man's chest where she'd been poking him rather roughly. "Now then," she started again in a much calmer voice as she gathered her papers from the ground. "I am Kagome Higurashi of the Seventh Division. I am here to deliver these documents to Captain Zaraki for Captain Komamura. Are there anymore questions?" She asked as she sent both men a hard look.

Ikkaku and Yumichika just looked at each other for a moment as Ikkaku rubbed a sore spot on his chest. Suddenly a large smile split across Ikkaku's face and he looked back down at the woman who was about a foot shorter than he was and still steaming under the surface. "Damn lady, alright…just calm down. We don't get many women over this way, and we don't get _anybody_ over this way that'll stand up to one of us…except maybe that bastard Renji."

Kagome was about to start in on him again for not using her name when a deep, rough voice was heard coming from behind the men. "Yumichika! Ikkaku! What the hell are you two doin' botherin' women?"

Both addressed men were at attention the moment their names were called. "We were just seeing what she was doin' here, Captain." Ikkaku answered first.

Zaraki grunted an answer and looked down at Kagome who was at least a foot and a half shorter than he was. "So? What're you doin' here, girl?"

The large captain watched bright cobalt eyes darken to a stormy blue as said eyes narrowed to a glare that was focused solely on him. "You might be a captain," Kagome started in an even tone, "and I don't mean to be disrespectful," her voice began to get a little louder, "but I will be called by my name and not "girl," "woman," or any other name you stubborn, disrespectful, thick-headed men can come up with! I am Kagome Higurashi of the Seventh Division here to deliver these papers to you, Captain Zaraki." She said as she shoved the bound stack into the man's large chest. "And I don't care if you remember who I am or not because I can assure you that this will be the last time that you'll see me in this division." When she was finished, Kagome turned on her heel and left three stunned men behind.

She had, of course, had other run-ins with the large captain, his third and fifth seats, and later his lieutenant, but it had eventually worked itself into an odd sort of relationship of teasing, name calling, and the occasional light punches. The large captain, Kenpachi as she now called him outside of work, had started calling her Hell-Cat because he said that he liked that fire she got in her eyes before she cut into anyone with her sharp words. All three men had tried casual flirting with her from time to time, but she knew that nothing good could come from any of it and had pretended not to notice.

It still made her laugh to think about the day she told her three unlikely friends about her engagement to the Captain of the Sixth Division, Byakuya Kuchiki. Kenpachi and Ikkaku hadn't believed her at first, and when she assured them that she was serious they had been speechless for the first time since she'd known them. Yumichika had of course gone off on a tangent about how beautiful their children would be which made Kagome blush a deep crimson. At her blush, teasing from the other two men and commenced and they had moved on with their day.

_'I miss them…'_ Kagome thought as she came out of her memories and looked down to see Yachiru bouncing along beside her. Ever since she had married Byakuya she couldn't think of a single time she'd left the house without him being present beside her. And seeing as he didn't particularly care for those three friends, she hadn't seen them in a very long time. Occasionally Yachiru would pop in around the mansion with news from the outside world and for that she was grateful.

As she and Yachiru entered the dining hall where the party was to be held, Kagome scanned the room for Byakuya. Yachiru ran off to who-knows-where when Kagome excused herself after spotting her husband. He was standing close to the door talking with who she knew to be another head of a noble house, though she couldn't remember his name right off the top of her head. She knew that she didn't particularly care for the older man. In her opinion he was one of the people who kept the aristocracy of Soul Society as old-fashioned as it was with thoughts of superiority to everyone else and ideas of women remaining home with children, being seen and never heard.

Kagome slowly approached the two and overheard the remark that would haunt her for the rest of the evening. "Congratulations on keeping what you caught, Byakuya. You found a pretty little bird to complete the décor of your beautiful cage."

With slightly widened eyes, Kagome turned her attention to Byakuya who obviously didn't know that she could overhear them at her current distance. _'Please Byakuya…please tell him that he's wrong. Defend your wife's honor.'_ She silently prayed. He knew how she felt about being referred to as property or a prize. Surely he would correct the pompous old man?

"Yes she is," Byakuya agreed. "Thank you for acknowledging her radiance." His face and tone were as flat as ever but as Kagome approached she could see that his eyes matched his other features perfectly. There was no hint of anger or annoyance at the way this man was speaking about her…and this hit Kagome like a slap to the face. Had her beloved husband begun seeing her as an object? Was she nothing more than another possession decorating his home for others to see as they visited?

Their talking ceased as she drew nearer to them. "Good evening, my Lord." She bowed and greeted the old man who she was secretly wishing would burst into flames. "How are you this evening?"

"Very well, Lady Kuchiki. I was just complimenting your husband on his choice of partner. He was very lucky to have snatched you up when he did and keep you as long as he has." The old lord answered with a jovial chuckle.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the venomous words she wanted to unleash upon this man and instead smiled and answered him, "It is I who was lucky to attract such an ideal husband."

The old man laughed some more as he walked off calling behind him, "Quite so, my dear, quite so."

After glaring at the retreating back for a moment, Kagome turned to Byakuya and asked, "Why is it that we invite him to things like this again??"

As though he was answering a serious question, Byakuya turned to his wife and said, "It is because he is a noble lord. Mind yourself and do not speak sarcastic words tonight. While he did not, I'm sure others here would be able to see through them." But when he saw her face fall a little he couldn't help but place his hands on her shoulders and kiss her forehead before saying, "Now come, more guests are arriving and we must entertain them as good hosts should."

For Kagome the night seemed to drag out in a chained sequence of tedious conversations and forced pleasantries. By the time all of the guests had left for their own homes and the servants were cleaning the dining hall she was ready to do nothing more than collapse onto her bed with her husband and sleep. But then a thought struck Kagome and she turned her attention to Byakuya who was taking the headdress out of his hair. "Byakuya…when that man compared me to a bird you had put in a cage, why didn't you stop him? You know how I feel about stuff like that."

"I did not say anything because I thought it to be immaterial. He is an ignorant old fool who does not look past his own dated views. You should not allow his words to bother you."

"It's not just what he said that bothers me, Byakuya." She argued back as she came to stand beside him. "It's the fact that you didn't stand up for me or my honor. I've tried to become a wife that you could be proud of in the noble community, but there's only so much that I can sit by and take!"

Byakuya turned to face Kagome fully. "But that is what being a noble woman means, Kagome. You must 'sit by and take' many things from many bull-headed old men and still smile back as though it doesn't bother you. I know that you were not raised in this type of environment like many other noble women, but it is something that you will have to learn and change in your behavior."

Kagome could feel her temper rising. "Change? Do you think I haven't changed, Byakuya?! How have you not noticed it??"

The taller man looked at her strangely for a moment before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome."

Tears pricked at her eyes and Kagome tried to hold them back for a few moments more. "Before we were married you said that you loved the person I was. You loved my thoughts and opinions and outbursts and…everything else about me…" She trailed off as her voice began to crack with her losing battle against her tears.

"I still do, Kagome…" Byakuya said, his eyes softening slightly and his hand reaching out to cup her cheek only to have her pull away with anger in her eyes.

"No! If you loved me then or now you wouldn't have needed me to change…you wouldn't be asking me to change now! I didn't know that marrying you would force me change…or cause you to change…you never said that our relationship would change, Byakuya! And if—if I had known before…" She trailed off once again as she looked to the floor.

Byakuya's eyes hardened somewhat as he urged her on, "What Kagome? What would you have done?" The look in her eyes when she turned her face back up to him caused his throat to tighten and made him wonder if he had said the wrong thing.

"I liked who I was, Byakuya…I may not have always been happy, but at least then I had friends to help me through the bad times. Since coming here I haven't seen or talked to any of my friends. I had to quit work. I had to change who I was to fit into your world with who you are…I didn't want to change, and looking back at it I'm not sure that I would if given a second chance."

"Hisana had no problem changing to fit into this world, why can't you?" And the moment that the words had left his mouth, Byakuya realized his mistake. "Kagome…I—" But he was cut off by a hand coming up to stop his words.

Kagome looked away from the man she called her husband as more tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Why did he have to compare her to his late wife? She knew that a part of him would always love her, but he had never once compared the two of them like that. But now that he had, Kagome could feel the old wounds from her time with Inuyasha and the comparisons to Kikyo opening up again. Only this time they hurt so much more.

So with silent movements, Kagome retrieved her night robe and walked to the door of their bedroom without looking at the man who had just cut her deeply. "I'm going to my private room for the night," she informed him. "I think it would be best if we spent the rest of the night apart so that we don't say anything else that we hopefully don't mean…happy anniversary, Byakuya. Good night." And with that she opened and shut the door after stepping into the hall. She wanted to break down and cry her pain out right then but decided it would be best to wait until she was in the privacy of the room Byakuya had set aside specifically for her own use when she had first moved into the large house.

For some time, Kagome merely sat at her window and watched the stars as she became lost in her thoughts once again. Was Kenpachi right about her and Byakuya? Would she really make another choice about their marriage if given another chance? Her thoughts continued on like this for some time before she settled on just looking at the sky and trying to forget. _'But I'm tired of turning the blind eye and deaf ear to things like this…if it meant changing again…then yes, I would make a different choice about marrying Byakuya.'_

The thought brought more tears to her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't love him or didn't want to be with him anymore, but she just wasn't sure if she could live the rest of her possibly very long life being someone that she hated. And it was true that she hated the passive woman that she'd had to become. It wasn't fair and she wouldn't stand for it anymore. _'I have to leave…'_ Was her final thought as she stood and began to take care of the necessary things without thinking about what she was doing too much. She'd done enough thinking during the past few years and now it was time to start doing.

It took her a fair amount of time, but when Kagome left her private room she left everything clean and orderly. All of her more casual clothes were gone from the closet along with a knapsack that had been stored on a top shelf. The bed was completely made and on top was a letter for Byakuya to read in the morning after she was far gone from this house. The letter would read:

_Dear Byakuya,_

_I want you to know that despite what I'm about to do, I still love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you._

_After much thought, I've realized that I've changed more than I had ever thought possible. I'm not who I used to be and I'm not who I want to be. I'm not happy anymore._

_When you asked me to dinner for the very first time you were like the knight in shining armor that had come to sweep me off my feet and into our own personal fairytale. And it was like that for a while…but then when we became husband and wife it was like you were the one who locked me in the tower to keep me from the rest of the world. You left your armor with me in the tower and when you would come to see me you would still put it on while we were together but always left it with me when you went back to the outside world._

_Over time your armor began to rust and tarnish. I tried to polish it and keep it as bright as it was when we first met, but that's become harder to do over time. At this point in time I can't even see my reflection in it anymore and you stopped wearing it a long time ago._

_If that wasn't who you truly are on the inside, the knight, then I'm not going to ask you to try to be that person again. But I don't want you to ask me to be someone that I'm not either. If you find that you still love the person that I was, the person that I'm leaving to become again, then come find me. I'll wait for you whether or not you decide to come._

_But if not…if you realize that you were just in love with my face or an idea of what I could become or were just never really in love with me at all…then please leave me to be myself. If this is the path you choose to take, I give my written consent in this letter for you to take another wife with whom you can be happy._

_I wish you all the best and will hope to see you again someday in your shining armor._

_Deepest Love,  
Kagome_

And with that, Kagome left the room silently and tried her hardest not to look back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well then…what do we think of that, readers??? It took a little longer to complete than I thought and a while to proof, but I'm happy with it. Martyna, I know that may not have been quite what you were looking for, but I'll be adding in memories of their pre-wedding relationship throughout the story as they fit in, okay? And I think this also might (sort of) answer your question ayashi77! Not quite what you predicted, but I hope you keep reading and telling me what you think. The more I write for this, the more excited I get about it! Well please stay tuned for more chapters to come! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys later!!


	3. A message from your author

A message from your author:

Greetings to all! I wanted to announce my return and give everyone a heads up about the changes that I'm planning. I'm not sure if these sorts of messages are allowed to be posted as chapters, but this notice will be coming down soon.

So here's how it is:

I'm back and intend to take up writing again.

As far as the changes that I'm planning…well, short version, I'm basically going to rewrite or revise all of my chapter stories. If you like them exactly as they are now, I suggest that you save them as documents to your own computer, and I'm sorry that that particular version may remain unfinished. They will come down and/or be replaced. I estimate that these changes are going to start in the next couple of days, but I'm not sure what story they will happen to first.

If you would like a more detailed account of why I will be changing them or what kinds of changes I will be making to the individual stories, I put it all on my profile page.

I thank you for reading my works in the past, and I hope you'll stick around for the new and improved versions that will be coming soon.

All the best,  
ConsistentlyInconsistent


End file.
